S T U P I D
by Cacxa
Summary: [LuMin/XiuHan] Luhan bodoh. Bodoh untuk tidak segera menghentikan minseok. / Tidak akan ada lagi kata 'I LOVE YOU' untuk luhan. / Minseok tau luhan tidak pernh membalas kata-kata cintanya. / 'Luhan-ah, aku rasa hubungan ini kita akhiri saja' / 'I Love You the Most Minseok'


Luhan bodoh.

Bodoh untuk tidak segera menyadari persaannya

Bodoh untuk tidak membuang egonya.

Bodoh untuk tidak segera menghentikan minseok.

Dan luhan baru menyadari semua itu sekarang.

Ketika orang yang dicintainya menjauh.

Ketika orang yang dicintainya meninggalkan dirinya.

Bahkan senyumnya pun bukan untuk luhan lagi.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan membuatkan luhan kopi ketika ia lelah.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang membuatkannya makanan yang ia sukai.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menemaninya tidur.

Tidak aka nada lagi yang menyambutnya ketika ia pulang dari bekerja.

Dan tidak akan ada lagi yang memberinya morning kiss, dan ciuman-ciuman yang lain.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa termenung.

Termenung seorang diri dikamar mereka –bukan sekarang itu adalah kamarnya.

Kamarnya seorang, tanpa ada orang lain yang akan menemaninya.

Mengingat kenangan-kenangan mereka dulu ketika mereka masih bersama.

Ketika masih ada yang mau mendengarkan luhan tentang kekacauan yang terjadi di kantor.

Mau menceritakan dongeng –bahkan ketika luhan tau minseok bosan menceritakan dongeng itu terus menerus.

Luhan tau ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus diceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

Tapi ia suka mendengar suaranya, suara minseok ketika menirukan percakapan antar tokoh.

Luhan tau itu kekanak-kanakan, tapi ia menyukainya.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan membangunkan luhan.

Membangunkannya dengan nyanyian yang merdu.

Bahkan jika luhan sedang beruntung Ia akan mendapatkan morning kiss.

Hanya sebuah kecupan, tapi akan berdampak besar bagi hari nya.

Moodnya akan baik, selalu tersenyum bahkan ketika pulang kantor sekalipun.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menemaninya menonton pertandingan sepak bola di ruang tengah.

Tidak akan ada lagi teman mengobrol yang selalu berargumen tentang siapa yang akan menang.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyelimutinya jika ia ketiduran.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang memberitahunya pemenang pertandingan sepak bolo jika ia tidak sempat menonton.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyambutnya ketika pulang kerja.

Tidak akan ada tawanya ketika memonton film komedi.

Tidak akan ada dekapan hangatnya ketika minseok atau luhan ketakutan menonton film horror.

Tidak akan ada ocehanny ketika ia mengkritik acting actor drama yang terlalu berlebihan.

Tidak akan ada teriakannya ketika menonton film action.

Dan luhan menyadari.

Tidak akan ada lagi kata '_I LOVE YOU'_ untuk luhan.

Luhan ingat kebiasaan minseok untuk selalu mengucapkan kata itu dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Ketika mereka bangun tidur.

Ketika luhan maupun minseok akan berangkat kerja.

Ketika mereka sedang bekerja –dengan bantuan telepon selular tentunya.

Ketika mereka pulang kerja.

Ketika mereka sedang makan malam.

Ketika mereka akan tidur.

Bahkan luhan ingat, minseok sering mengatakannya ketika ia sedang tertidur.

Luhan tau minseok selalu mengatakan kata itu.

Dan bodohnya, luhan tak pernah membalas perkataan itu.

Luhan hanya akan menciumnya.

Dipunggung tangannya, didahi, dipipi, dibibir, dan dimanapun luhan menginginkannya.

Atau jika luhan sedang lelah, luhan hanya akan tersenyum.

Bahkan hanya akan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan kira itu sudah cukup.

Cukup untuk membalas cintanya.

Cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa luhan juga mencintainya.

Cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa cinta luhan untuknya juga besar.

Tapi ternyata luhan salah.

Luhan tidak melihat tatapan sedih itu ketika luhan tidak membalas perkataannya.

Luhat tidak melihat senyum yang penuh dengan kekecewaan.

Bahkan luhan tidak menyadari air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah itu.

Air mata kekecawaan yang sangat dalam.

Luhan tidak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkn minseok.

Luhan tidak tau jika minseok sedang meragukan cinta luhan.

Bahkan luhan tidak tau niat minseok untuk meninggalkan luhan.

Niatnya untuk meninggalkan luhan bukan karena minseok tidak mencintai luhan lagi.

Bukan karena ia telah bosan dengan luhan.

Minseok tidak akan pernah bosan dengan luhan, bahkan jika ia harus menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan luhan.

Bukan juga karena sikap bodoh luhan yang kadang membuatnya marah –bahkan minseok tidak tau jika luhan sebodoh itu.

Lagipula seberapa marahnya minseok dengan luhan, ia akan selalu bisa memaafkan luhan.

Bukan juga karena kehadiran orang ketiga.

Minseok tau luhan bukan tipe orang yang akan mengkhianatinya.

Niatnya untuk meninggalkan luhan karena minseok takut luhan sudah bosan dengannya.

Minseok takut luhan akan meninggalkannya.

Minseok takut jika luhan tidak bahagia jika bersamanya.

Minseok takut luhan tidak mencintainya lgi.

Minseok tau luhan tidak pernh membalas kata-kata cintnya.

Itulah yang membuatnya takut.

Takut jika cinta luhan untuknya akan memudar.

Atau bahkan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tapi minseok tidak tau ketakutan luhan yang sesungguhny.

Minseok tidak tau jika luhan juga takut kehilangannya.

Minseok tidak tau jika luhan sanggat mencintainya.

Minseok tidak tau bahwa ketakutannya juga dirasakaan oleh luhan.

Tapi meraka tidak pernah bisa terbuka.

Mereka tidak pernah mengtakan ini dalam obrolan mereka.

Mereka hanya menyimpan ketakutan mereka hanya untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Mereka tidak akan tau jika ketakutan mereka akan menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

Pagi itu, ketika matahari baru menampakkan sinar hangatnya.

Luhan tidak merasakan kehadiran minseok.

Tempat tidur yang biasa meraka tempati berdua, kini hanya ada luhan seorang diri.

Luhan panik, luhan ketakutan, luhan takut minseok akan pergi.

Dan sosok itu datang.

Luhan merasakan lega yang amat sangat.

Namun ketakutannya muncul kembali ketika orang itu berbicara.

'_Luhan-ah, aku rasa hubungan ini kita akhiri saja'_

Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang sangat luhan takuti.

Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancarnya dari bibir minseok.

Bibirnya yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata manis untuk luhan.

Bibirnya yang selalu mengecup luhan.

Bibirnya yang menjadi candu bagi luhan.

Kini bibir itu mengeluarkan racun yang sangat mematikan.

Racun yang bisa membuatnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

Racun yang bisa membunuh luhan seketika.

Tapi luhan mencoba untuk bertahan.

Luhan ingin tau alasan minseok mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Walau luhan tau, luhan tak akan pernah bisa menerimanya.

'_Luhan maafkan aku. Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita.'_

Bagaimana bisa perpisahan ini yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Apa minseok tidak tau hancurnya hati luhan.

Tapi luhan yang tidak tau, hati minseok lebih hancur.

Sulit untuk mengatakan hal itu didepan orang yang sangat kita cintai.

'_Aku ingin kau bahagia luhan.'_

Bagaimna ia bisa berpikir seperti itu.

Sumber kebahagiaan luhan adalah dirinya.

'_Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagimu luhan.'_

'Kau bukan beban bagiku, kau adalah anugrah dalam hidupku' itulah yang luhan teriakkan dalam hatinya.

Bodohnya luhan tidak bisa mengatakan itu.

Lidahnya kelu, luhan tidak bisa membuka bibirnya.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

Dan air matanya keluar, air mata yang selama ini tidak pernah keluar kiri meluncur begitu saja membentuk anak sungai di pipi putih luhan.

'_Luhan aku mohon jangan menangis. Jangan membuat ini menjadi sulit. Aku mohon padamu luhan.'_

'bagaimana aku tidak menangis jika kau akan meningglkanku, bagaimana aku tidak menangis jika aku tau kau akan menjauhiku.'

Dan luhan hanya mengatakan itu dalam diamnya lagi.

'_Luhan terima kasih selama ini kau telah mencintaiku. Telah menyayangiku. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu luhan. Sangat. Hingga membuatku sakit. Hingga membuatku tau bahwa aku tak pantas untukmu. Maafkan aku luhan.'_

Luhan memang bodoh.

Bahkan ia tidak membalas ungkapan cinta minseok untuk yang terakhir kali.

Luhan hanya bisa menangis dan memandang wajah orang didepannya.

Betapa luhan sangt menyukai wajah itu.

Wajah yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa.

Tapi kini wajah itu sayu.

Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir sejak ia mengatakan perpisahanan ini.

Luhan membenci melihat minseok menangis.

Tapi luhan lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan orang yang begitu dicintainya pergi meninggalkan apartment mereka.

Bahkan luhan tidak mecegahnya, tidak memeluknya, tidak meciumnya, tidak mengatakan bahwa ia juga masih mencintainya.

Luhan masih terduduk di kasurnya.

Tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Masih terisak, bahkan tangisannya semakin keras seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya.

Luhan memang telah kehilangan seseorang yng sangat berharga.

Dan luhan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Luhan memang bodoh.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Tapi luhan masih dalam suasana sedihnya.

Bahkan telah seminggu ini luhan tidak berangkt bekerja.

Untung saja bos luhan adalah sahabatnya –Zhang Yixing.

Yixing tau apa yang terjadi antara luhan dan minseok.

Dn yixing tau seberapa terpuruknya luhan.

Yixing tau luhan sangat mencintai minseok.

Yixing tau bahwa minseok adalah pelindung luhan.

Yixing tau bahwa minseok adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi luhan.

Luhan selalu menceritakan tentang minseok pada yixing.

Bahkan yixing tau jika minseok selalu menggembungkan pipinya jika ia kesal.

Memegang tengkuknya jika ia sedang malu.

Menggigit bibirnya ketika ia sedang gugup.

Melakukan aegyo untuk meminta sesuatu pada luhan – dan luhan selalu menuruti permintaan minseok.

Karena yixing tau luhan selalu lemah jika berhadapan dengan minseok.

Bahkan yixing tau bahwa kelemahan minseok adalah _puppy-eyes_ luhan.

Dan yixing tau bahwa sampai saat ini luhan belum makan.

Selama seminggu ini luhan hanya mengurung dirinya di kamar.

Tanpa ada satu orng pun yang boleh mengganggunya.

Yixing tau, sebentar lagi pertahanan luhan akan hancur.

Yixing tidak mau sahabatnya ini menjadi sakit.

Yixing ingin melihat senyum ceria luhan lagi.

Senyum yang sangat ia sukai.

Karena senyum luhan selalu membawa aura positif di kantornya.

Dan semua itu berkat minseok.

Hanya minseok yang bisa membuat luhan tersenyum kembali.

Bahkan ia yang telah menjadi sahabat luhan tidak bisa menggembalikan senyum luhan.

Disisi lain, tanpa luhan sadari minseok juga sepertinya.

Minseok mengurung dirinya terus dikamar.

Bahkan jongdae yang adalah room mateminseok tak bisa membujuknya.

Jongdae selalu mendengar isakan minseok.

Entah itu pagi, siang, maupun malam.

Jongdae juga seperti yixing.

Jongdae tau seberapa berharganya luhan bagi minseok.

Tapi ia tidak bis berbuat apapun.

Minseok selalu meneriakinya jika ia mencoba berbicara pada minseok.

Dan tak ada jalan lain bagi jongdae untuk membantu minseok.

Dua minggu telah berlalu.

Dan apa yang yixing takutkan terjadi.

Luhan sakit.

Badannya panas, tubuhnya menggigil.

Dan setiap malam luhan selalu memanggil nama minseok dalam tidurnya.

Yixing tau semua ini akan semakin memburuk jika ia tidak menolong luhan.

Maka sesegera mungkin yixing menuju apartment minseok.

Mencoba membujuk minseok agar mau menjenguk luhan.

Dengan bantun jongdae, akhirnya usaha yixing berhasil.

Minseok bersedia untuk mengunjungi luhan lagi.

Yixing dan jongdae berharap agar pertemuan ini berdampak baik bagi keduanya.

Minseok sudah berada di depan kamar luhan.

Minseok mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

Membutnya takut jika seluruh dunia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya.

Sudah dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu.

Dan mereka tau, mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Dengan keberanian yang telah minseok kumpulkan, dia membuaka pintu kamar luhan dengan hati-hati.

Kamar itu berantakan, penuh dengan baju kotor yang minseok yakini ada sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

Kasur yang biasanya rapi –karena minseok selalu membereskan kasur mereka setiap pagi– kini sangat berantakan.

Selimut yang tidak dilipat, bantal yang tidak ada sarungnya lagi, dan entah dimana guling merak berada.

Diatas kasur yang kacau itu, ada sesosok manusia yang sangat minseok rindukan.

Luhan.

'_Yixing keluarlah dari kamarku. Harus kuingatkan berapa kali agar kau mengerti? Jangan pernah menggangguku. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu.'_

Suara itu, suara yang sangat minseok rindukan.

Tapi suara itu berubah.

Biasanya suara itu selalu ceria.

Tapi kini, suara itu lemah, sedih, kacau, depresi, dan tidak ada semangat.

Minseok membencinya.

Ia ingin mendengar suara ceria luhan lagi, ia sangat merindukannya.

'apakah luhan sangat kacau karena kepergianku? Apakan luhan masih mencintaiku?' pertanyaan itu terngiang dalam kepala minseok.

Ia inggin tau apakah luhan masih mencintainya.

Karena minseok masih sangat mencintainya, walaupun minseok tau bahwa mereka telah berpisah.

'_jadi kau tidak mau berbicara denganku luhan-ah?'_

Seketika luhan langsung membelalakkan matanya.

Mata yang selama dua minggu ini tidak menunjukkan semangat hidup, kini secara perlahan memancarkan sinar harapan.

Luhan tidak percaya apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan ada di kamarnya, ada di depannya.

'_Yixing memberitahuku jika kau sakit. Kau sedang sakit apa luhan?'_

Suara itu.

Suara yang sangat luhan rindukan.

Akhirnya luhan bisa mendengarnya lagi.

'_Minseok maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang selalu mengecewakanmu. Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah membalas ucapan cintamu.'_

Minseok terdiam, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa luhan tau masalahnya.

Luhan tau ketakutannya.

'_Aku masih sangt mencintaimu minseok. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau tidak ada disisiku minseok.'_

'Apakah aku salah dengar? Apakah ku sedang bermimpi? Atau aku hanya berkhayal?' minseok tidak yakin dengan ap yang ia dengar.

Minseok takut jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

Mimpi yang terlalu indah jika hanya menjadi sebuah mimpi.

'_Minseok aku ingin kau kembali lagi. Kembali kesisiku. Kembali menemaniku. Kembali mencintaiku. Aku mohon Minseok. Kembalilah kepadaku.' _

Tanpa minseok sadari luhan telah berdiri dihadapannya.

Memandangnya dengat tatapan penuh harap.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca itu, minseok tau bahwa luhan tulus mengatakan itu.

Tapi minseok masih ragu.

Ragu dengan cinta luhan untuknya.

Ia takut, takut jika suatu saat nanti luhan akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Minseok takut jika semua ini hanya mimpi.

'_Luhan aku …'_

Sebelum minseok dapat melanjutkan ucapannya, minseok merasakan sepasang bibir telah mendarat diatas bibirnya.

Tangan luhan yang sekarang sudah berada di sepasang pipi minseok.

Minseok hanya bisa terdiam, merasakan bibir luhan memijat bibirnya.

Minseok melihat luhan memejamkan matanya.

Minseok tau bahwa ciuman ini tulus.

Tulus dari hati terdalam luhan.

Dan minseok memejamkan matanya.

Menikmati manisnya bibir luhan.

Minseok membalas ciuman luhan.

Memegang leher luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman yang semula lembut, kini telah menjadi ciuman liar.

Dan meraka menyadari bahwa mereka membutuhkan oksigen.

Dengan berat hati mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Mata mereka berbinar.

Menunjukkan semangat hidup yang sebelumnya telah menghilang.

Mereka tau bahwa mereka telah memafkan satu sama lain.

Hati mereka telah menjadi satu kembali.

'_I Love You Minseok'_

'_I LoveYou More Luhan'_

'_I Love You the Most Minseok'_

Dan mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka lagi yang tadi sempat tertunda karena oksigen yang mengganggu mereka.

Kali ini lebih bergairah dan penuh dengan cinta dari pada ciuman mereka sebelumnya.

Fin.

Waaahhhhh akhirnya jadi juga fanfic pertama yang berhasil selesai –sebelum-sebelumnyanya macet ditengah jalan.

Sebenarnya ini wow banget bisa selesai dalam waktu beberapa jam. Idenya juga pasaran banget sih sebenernya. Tapi mau gimana lagi, tiba-tiba muncul ideny dan cringg jadilah fanfic ini.

Jadi maafkan ya kalau fanficnya jelek, feelnya gak dapet, alurnya kecepetan, banyak typo dan semua kekurangan dalam fanfic ini.

Ini bener-bener fanfic pertama saya yang selesai. Dan pertama yg di publish. Jadi sekali lagi mohon dimaafkan.

Oh dan untuk adegan terakhir, kalian udah biasa kan baca yang kisseu-kisseu kayak gitu. Jadi saya tidak perlu merasa bersalah.

Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk memperbaiki fanfic-fanfic selanjutnya. Jadi dimohon kritik dan sarannya ya..

Chu~~

– Саша –


End file.
